Identical Strangers
by EternalHunter96
Summary: It has been a few years since Percy Jackson and the army of Olympus defeated Kronos. Percy and Annabeth have gotten married and have 2 children. At the hospital the night of their birth. One is taken. 13 years later though she appears at Camp-Halfblood. To top it off, an old evil is reawakening. What will happen? Thalico/Percabeth T for language and romance. R
1. Prologue

**First story. Hope you enjoy it and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

_Smile._

I remember when I proposed to Annabeth, it was the best day of my life. We were at the lake right by the camp and I made the waves splash up into a heart. Then I had Thalia drop the ring from the air as she was flying on Blackjack. It landed perfectly on my hand as a I slipped it onto her finger. She screamed yes and then unexpectedly pushed me into the lake. Its okay though because I pushed her in with me. We were laughing and smiling for hours after.

At the wedding, I was very nervous. My mom cooked me blue waffles to celebrate and I hugged her little aging body in my arms gently. When I saw Annabeth, my jaw dropped. She was breathtaking. Her hair was twirled and curled up into a bun with lotus flower embellishments. Her white dress fitted perfectly on her body, as if it were made for her. She lifted up her dress to show a dagger on her lower calve. "Can never be too sure can you?" She sweetly asked. I reached in my pocket and pulled out Riptide. "Nope." Her smile lighted up my world. Then the music began. _Here comes the Bride_

After the wedding we traveled back to my room at the oceanside resort. She was smiling and laughing and just being perfect. I grabbed her and pulled her in real close and kissed her soft cherry-flavored lips. Again and again. The adrenaline of the kiss rushed from my lips into every part of my body. Every crease and crevice was only thinking about that kiss and how much she meant to me. In that moment, I knew that she was forever mine. She smiled and kissed me¦

-10 months later-

Me, Thalia, and Nico were all waiting outside the delivery room waiting to hear the news. When I saw the doctor coming our way, I immediately jumped up and went to him. "So how did the procedure go doctor?" I asked worried.

"It went off without a hitch. Annabeth is one tough girl." He replied. "You can come in and see your two daughters now if you want."

"I would like nothing more than to see my wife and children." When I walked in I saw Annabeth holding our two precious babies with a wide smile on her face. We were both so happy that we were parents now. Thalia and Nico then came in and congratulated us on our new becoming of parents.

"I can't wait till they can meet James and become friends." Thalia said. We were all so happy... Until they showed up. _Oh crap._

* * *

**Well theres the intro to the story. Hope you keep reading and enjoy it. Don't forget to review and follow.**

**Eternalhunter96**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

**Percy POV**

_Panic_. I screamed down the hallway to see if my wife, Annabeth, was okay. Its funny how your life can change from holding your two precious babies, to slashing a hell hound's throat.

I yell, "THALIA I NEED YOUR HELP!".

I looked over and saw that she was a little preoccupied with 3 hellhounds surrounding her. "I am a little busy if you haven't noticed..." she said.

Then I noticed it, the lead hellhound. He was the size of a small car. That wasn't the problem though... The problem was he was going straight for Annabeth. My only thought was that he was not going to harm my family. I immediately dispatched the hellhound I was facing with Riptide and started running towards Annabeth. One thought was running through my head over and over. I will protect my family. No matter what.

**Annabeth POV**

I had just dispatched a hellhound when I felt a presence behind me. I spun around and came face to face with another.

_Hades, do these things ever stop coming_.

The hellhound leapt at me and in mid-air disintegrated. I looked to see what had caused it and saw my husband walking over, water surrounding him.

"Are you ok?" Percy asked.

"I could have saved my self thank you." I harshly responded, the bitter words still on the tip of my tongue like a sour aftertaste.

"You just had two babies, I thought you wanted help-".

"You thought! I didn't need help... I never need help! I am the daughter of Ath-". My words were cut of by the poisonous bite on my leg.

**Thalia POV**

I finally finished off the three hellhounds. I looked to where Annabeth was fighting and my heart sunk. The largest hellhound I have ever seen, and trust me I have seen a lot. She crumpled to the floor with a large bite in her leg.

"NO!" Percy screamed. The look of rage I saw in his face and body was horrifying. The anger was rising like a tsunami inside of him. The water around him starts to flow even faster, and if I am not mistaken it looked as if there was more than before.

I yelled "Nico keep the kids safe! I will be right back!" and then began running towards Annabeth and Percy. The hellhound got ready to finish Annabeth but before he had the chance Percy slammed into it.

"Get away from my wife you bastard!" He took out Riptide and slashed his throat. His salty tears dripping onto his wife's bloody dress. Immediately the water reformed around him. He then moved the water to Annabeth's wound. When I got there the wound was already healing and the poison was being cleansed. Once it was done healing, the only proof that she had ever been bitten was a tiny scar. I was immensely relieved but didn't let my guard down yet. We were still in a battle zone with roughly 7 hellhounds left standing.

I yelled, "Hey Nico, are you doing ok?" Looking over I saw he had things under control. He was facing off against 3 hellhounds with the help of 2 skeletons. I must say though he looked cute with his hair slicked back with sweat. That left the other 4 remaining hellhounds for me and Percy to handle.

"You ready for this kelp head?" I asked Percy.

**Percy POV**

"You bet pinecone face, I will not let them hurt my wise girl!" I said, fighting the urge to charge recklessly at the hellhounds. Suddenly the hellhounds leapt at us and the battle started again. Right off the bat we were both attacked by two hellhounds each. I finished mine off quickly and looked over at Nico. It was just him and one other hellhound left. I then rushed to help Thalia finish off her last hellhound. I saw there was no use though as she just zapped it with her electric spear.

"Well I am glad that is over." I said.

"So am I. I will go check on Nico and the kids." Thalia said. "You go check Annabeth."

I walked over to Annabeth. "Are you ok? How do you feel?" I asked.

"I feel like shit to be honest." Annabeth started to crack up and I couldn't help but also join in.

"Well you look just as beautiful as ever." I said. Thats when I heard Thalia scream. I immediately grabbed Annabeth and we started running towards where she and Nico would be. When I got there I saw Thalia crying hysterically and Nico trying to hold back tears. When I checked on our girls I was heartbroken. My heart felt as if it had been ripped out of my chest while I was still alive. I looked at Annabeth and the bitter twist on her face as her eyes started to water. My knees buckled and I fell down to the ground, my knees hitting the floor hard. Annabeth started to sob uncontrollably on Thalia's shoulder. My heart felt like it was glass and someone took a bat at slammed at it. I might never see my baby girl again. One thing was rushing through my mind. Please be safe.

**Artemis POV**

_Nothing like midnight fishing at the lake. _I thought. My wolf, Steel, was beside me staring at the silver wiggles of fish that were as alive as ever in the blue stream of water. All of the sudden- as I was picking off what was remaining of a cod I just speared- Steel bolted.

"STEEL! WHAT IS IT!". I rushed after him instantaneously, into the dark forest. I ran through bushes and trees until I lost him.

"STEEL! WHERE ARE YOU?". I heard a faint whine, that sounded like a baby. _A baby._ I started towards the noise following its path until I saw Steel next to a little girl wrapped in a pink cotton blanket. I saw Steel fighting it off making it scurry off. The bloodhound was about to attack but Steel finished him off in a single swipe. I picked up the delicate flower of a child. It had a little name tag on its blanket. Victoria.

* * *

**That is it for chapter 1. I hope you like it. Please review and follow.**

**Eternalhunter96**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. **

* * *

13 years later;

**Victorias POV**

"MOM!" I screamed from my room at the other side of the tent that is in the middle of the Hunter camp.

"WHAT!" she screams back in a motherly tone. Go ﬁgure.

"WHAT BOW SHOULD I PACK!". I looked at my wall of wood, platinum and gold bows hanging on my bedroom wall. Having Artemis as a mom isn't that bad.

"PACK THE SILVER ONE!" Artemis called back. As I climbed over my polyester sheets and grabbed my bow, Silver, my wolf companion that I have had since I was a baby, jumped on my bed and placed his soft gentle fur and plump body on top of my arm.

"Silver, move! I can't move my arm... I have to pack!" I said. A soft whimper came from his mouth. "I know I don't want to go either." Having to move halfway across the country to a camp of demi-gods just like you, which you have never encountered... ever. Does not seem that fun. "Come on Silver, get off!". As I slid my arm out of his crushing hold, I went towards my suitcase and continued to pack. I went through my mental checklist:

Bow Check

Hunting knives Check

Parka Check

Wolf Check

Arrows and Quiver Check

Clothes Check

It seemed as if I had everything ready so I zipped up my bag and called Silver to me. He jumped off of the bed and walked over to me, looking heartbroken to leave his child-hood home. As I walked out of our room I gazed longingly at my bed. I might not see it for a long time. I mean I grew up in this place and now that I'm thirteen I am forced to go to a dumb camp with dumb counselors.

As I walked outside the hunters were already waiting to say goodbye. The first one to say goodbye was one of my best friends Phoebe. She had basically been an older sister to me growing up here. She would always help me with archery and also any other chores I had to do.

Next to say goodbye was my good friend Natalia. She was a daughter of Aphrodite. She would always do all that girly stuff with me like doing our make-up and also picking out new clothes.

The last person to say goodbye was Katarina. She was one of the girls that I had actually recruited into the Hunters of Artemis. She was 10 when I found her while hunting. I immediately brought her to Artemis and she was inducted into the Hunters. I soon became sorta like a protective older sister to Kat and we had been like sisters ever since.

After we said goodbye with tear splattered shirts I went and hopped into my mom's BMW (that we never use) I packed my stuff into the truck and Silver into the back of the car, and called after my mother. "MOM GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE IM GONNA BE LATE!".

As she rushed outside and into the car she was on the phone telling Pheobe-our head healer and head tracker- that she was in charge until my mother got back from delivering me to this prison.

Well I added in that part. We buckled up and started off into our adventure to camp. Camp Half-Blood.

**Daphne's POV**

Gotcha. I hid behind the rock and waited for my enemy to see the ﬂag. Ha ha ha, lets go for 3 times in a row. I saw the blond-haired blue-eyed boy reach his hand out and I grab it and twist it in such an unnatural way that his faces does a spiral of pain, so I let go of it. "I win, again."

The boy ﬂips his curly hair and grabs his wrist with a dead-locked grip. "Good Job, Daph".

"Thanks James!" I said. James a.k.a my best friend who I have known for literally forever! His parents are Thalia and Nico, which are my parents best friends so we see each other a lot. I take him by the hand and pull him to the river. I place my hand into the water and touch the tips of my ﬁngers onto his bright red bruised wrist. It slowly starts to recover leaving a pink hue to it. "There ya go."

As we stood up he grabbed me with a questionable expression, he asked me in a humble voice, "Would you ever consider dating me?"

I stared at him for a while and then bursted into laughter. "Did you also hit your head in battle?" I started to walk away back to camp and I missed what he mumbled under his breath

**James' POV**

Watching her walk away was like watching the most beautiful thing in the world slip out

of your ﬁngers. If you ever had it in the ﬁrst place.

What were you thinking asking her that dufus! I thought.

I yelled after her to wait up and ran beside her. Once we arrived back at camp it was lunch time. We walked over to the dining hall where Hestia's offspring were

making a meal for us. Chicken and mashed potatoes. Both Daphne and I love mashed potatoes. But I love her, and she doesn't love me. Whatever James it doesn't matter

what you think just block it out. But I cant.

**Daphne's POV**

After eating I went back to my cabin. James followed, we reached the legacy cabin (the cabin for the children of demigods) James and I sat down and as usual, we went over capture the ﬂag plans. What else would we do? James and I are the only legacies at Camp Half-Blood. So we are the only ones who inhabit the place. And I want it to stay like that. My parents, Percy and Annabeth , comes strolling in, saying that a new girl has just arrived and they want me to show her around.

"Sure! Who is she?" My dad simply replies, "Someone important."

* * *

**Well heres the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review and follow. See you soon.**

**Eternalhunter96**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Here is chapter 3.**

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

As we pulled up to the camp all I saw was a wooden sign that said "DELPHI STRAWBERRY SERVICE". Are we lost? 3 people started to walk to the car. A man, a cute boy, and a girl. A girl who looked familiar. Do I know her?

"Hello Artemis, it is good to see you again." the man said.

"It is good to see you too Percy." My mom replied and then I saw her do something I never thought I would. She hugged a man.

"Welcome to your new home. I am Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. And you are?" He looked at me with the same sea green eyes that I had. His black volume-less hair moved in the wind. Just like mine does.

"Honey, he asked you a question." my mother said.

"Oh right.. I am Victoria. Daughter of Artemis. Well adoptive.." My voice trailed off like an antelope running from a mountain lion.

"Hi I'm James." A mysterious looking boy approached me with his hand out. I took it and shook it, he had a firm grip. He is cute say something flirty. "Hello". Nice job Vic.

"Hi there I am Daphne, but you can call me Daph." She reached out and took me into a warm hug. I tensed up for a second but it felt so natural that I relaxed and gave into the hug. She pulled away quickly. "So are you a good duel partner?" You have no idea.

**James POV**

All I can say is wow. Victoria looked a lot like Percy did. With her long weightless black hair and her sparkling sea green eyes. But she was prettier than Percy. Breathtaking even.

Then Percy asked, "James, could you show Victoria around and then bring her to her cabin?"

I wasted no time replying, "Sure thing Percy!" I turned to Victoria and said "Cmon I'll show you the lake its amazing." I took her delicate hand in my firm grip and I saw her blush and I couldn't help but also blush.

While we were walking away I heard her whistle, and all of a sudden there was a wolf next to us. I freaked out and told her to back away. Victoria looked at me like I was an idiot and started to pet the wolf. Oh Hades, I am so stupid. She has been living with Artemis after all. "Sorry to freak out there, I just thought it was a wild wolf or something." I said.

"That's ok." Victoria said "His name is Silver and he has been my bestfriend growing up. We go everywhere together."

"Oh ok I just didn't want you to get hurt on your first day at camp."

She blushed, "Don't worry I can handle myself quite well in a fight."

We strolled along to the lake and her silver dress ruffled in the wind and made my heart skip a beat. Once we reached the lake the water was like glass. She gasped and said "This is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen." Not as beautiful as you though.

"Want to see something cool?" Victoria asked.

"Yea. Sure I guess." I replied.

She looked at the lake and pointed at the water. Nothing happened for a few seconds but then the water shot up. All of a sudden it condensed into a orb of water that just floated there. My hand breezed hers and the orb quickly dropped. But not before I saw a heart shaped out of water. I looked over to her and saw her blushing yet again.

"Hey that was amazing!" I said.

"Thanks James. I don't know how I do it, I just do." She was looking down.

I took the bottom of her soft chin and lifted her face up so her gorgeous eyes met mine. She smiled and it was as if the world stopped. I took her face in both of my hands and leaned in for a kiss. Before that actually happened though I heard a voice call after me. Daphne.

**Victoria's POV**

I looked down as he took his strong hands off my face. My eyes started to water.

"You should go see what she wants." I said, still looking down.

He started to walk off and with every step he took another piece of my heart broke.

Once he was out of sight, I jumped into the water.

The waves were gentle. I kept swimming, and swimming. I looked back only to see a dim flame of the camp. I swam to the nearest island which was in the middle of the lake and rested for a while.

I laid down on a big rock that was by the shore. I closed my eyes and listened to the waves. I drifted into a slumber. When I woke up blue swirls were all around me.

I was in the water. But how? I used all of my strength to reach the top but the waves kept coming. Harder and harder. I kept trying to get up to the surface but it wasn't working.

Once I finally got up to breathe something hit me.

**Drew POV**

I saw a girl lying face down in the water. So, I reached into the water and grabbed her out. The most mesmerizing girl I have ever seen. Prettier than my sisters, the daughters of Aphrodite. I placed her unconscious body into my boat.

I paddled back to camp. When I reached the shore of the camp I grabbed her and carried her back into the middle of camp screaming

"HELP, I HAVE A GIRL HERE WHO NEEDS HELP!" I placed her onto the ground.

"HELP!" I saw Percy and Annabeth walk towards me. They both took one look and bolted in my direction.

I started to give her CPR to get the water out of her lungs, but once Percy came over he took it all out by grabbing her wrist.

She coughed and coughed out water until there was none left. She opened her eyes and sat up. "Who are you?" She asked me.

I looked at her breathtaking face and replied, "Drew, son of Aphrodite."

* * *

**Ooh love may be in the air. Please review and don't forget to follow. Also just curious but who is your favorite character so far?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Don't forget to review!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

"Victoria what happened and why did you go out into that storm?" I asked.

"I went out for a swim and the storm came when I was sleeping on the island." She replied. "One moment it was just some gentle waves but when I woke the waves were churning and when I tried to swim back they pushed me under."

"Well the good news is that Drew was out on the Sound paddling around, otherwise we might never have found you." I remarked.

"Well thanks Drew. I guess I owe you one." Victoria said.

"Don't mention it." Drew said. "I am just glad you're safe."

"As we all are. We can't have you dying on your first day after all." I remarked. Just then we all heard a conch horn which signaled dinner time. "Well that's the call for dinner. Hey Drew, would you take her to the dining pavillion?"

"Sure thing Percy." He replied and then proceeded to offer Victoria his arm. "Right this way m'lady." Victoria took his arm with a smile and they walked off to the dinner Pavillion.

Once they had gone I turned to Annabeth. She had that cute thinking face that I had come to love over the years. "What are you thinking about?" I asked her.

"I don't understand Percy…" Annabeth said. "Victoria should have died out there yet the water did not drown her."

I thought about it for a while. Then I simply replied, "So what? Maybe she is a daughter of Poseidon."

Annabeth looked at me with a puzzled expression and replied "Or maybe she-"

I cut her off sharply, "No. She is dead. Don't even say that!"

I walked away, the pain in my heart was growing thinking about that night. Annabeth came running up to me and put her arms around me.

"I am sorry Percy." She sweetly told me.

My eyes were watering, "I haven't thought about that night in 13 years."

Annabeth held me tight and close and kissed me. "C'mon lets go eat."

As the tears were drying up we walked towards the dining tent.

**Victoria POV**

When we got to the dining pavillion I was a little overwhelmed. Everyone was talking and there was even a food fight at the Hermes table. Being the only Artemis kid Percy told me that I could sit where ever I wanted.

"Do you want to come sit with me at the Aphrodite table?" I spun around to see Drew's stunning face.

"I would love to," I replied "but I think I will sit with James and Daphne."

His pearly white smile faded and he only replied with a simple "Oh, okay. Maybe another time" He walked away with his shoulders slouched and head down.

Now I don't know why I had just turned down sitting at Drew's table, but I felt like I should be really close with Daphne. It is just an unexplainable feeling. So I walked over to the legacy table and asked them "Hey guys can I eat with you?"

Daphne said, "Sure thing. What to you think James?"

I looked at James to get his approval for my seating, but he just looked down and picked at his salad. "James?"

He snapped out of his bubble and said "Yea that would be great." In a tone that didn't make me feel the least bit welcomed. I sat down on the wooden bench.

Percy stood up onto his table to make an announcement. "There will be a game of Capture the Flag tomorrow morning." Daphne's face lit up to the sound of that.

Percy continued to speak, "It will be the Legacies, Apollo, Hades, Demeter, Zeus, Hermes versus Aphrodite, Athena, Ares, Artemis, Poseidon, Hephaestus, and Nemesis" He spun around to look in my direction. "We will judge you to see who will win the honor of going on a quest."

"Oh Hades, the reward is a quest!" Drew and James said simultaneously.

"So what? It's not that big of a deal." I said. They looked at me as if I had grown a few heads and became a hydra.

"Not that big a deal." Daphne said. "Its the highest honor here at Camp. Its how you become a hero like James and my parents. They went on a few quests together as part of the Great Prophecy. Now they are the most known hero's at Camp-Halfblood."

"Well I guess. I am just used to going on hunts so I guess I just don't see the big point of them." I replied.

"Well what about your birth parents? Were they great hero's?" James asked.

I immediately started to feel my heart swell up with emotion. "The truth is I never knew my parents… You see when I was just born Artemis found me in Central Park with a hellhound about to kill me. When I grew up and asked Artemis what happened to my parent's, she assumed the worst and that the pack had killed them. So because of that noone has ever known who my parents were and even if they were demigod's. All I know is that I have power over water so that must mean that either a child of Poseidon is one of my parents or Poseidon himself." By now I was crying my eyes out. Daphne got up and came around to sit next to me.

"Hey I am sorry for your loss." She said. She sat there and just hugged me the way a best friend or sister might. After a few minutes I calmed down and thanked her for being there. She just replied, "Hey, even if you don't know your parents don't worry. Me and James are your new family and you won't lose us."

That made me smile. "Thanks guys. I am glad to have you as friends." After that we finished dinner just swapping stories. Soon another horn blew and it was time to head off to bed or the campfire for sing along. I decided to go to the campfire with my new family.

**James POV**

-The next morning-

"I never knew I could have so much fun singing songs." I said to Victoria and Daphne.

"Well you may want to keep your day job." Daphne said to me. We all started laughing.

"So how does this game work?" Victoria asked us.

I jumped at the question. "Well, both sides get a flag. Then the teams both hide it somewhere. After that its basically a war zone without any actual killing. Its supposed to help us grow as a team and also enhance our battle skill and our powers."

"Oh ok thanks, but how do you win?"

Daphne took that one. "Simple, you run the flag back to your side of the creek."

"Ok sounds like a plan and good luck to you guys."

"You too Victoria." Daphne and I said in unison. After that we walked to our team, Red team, and prepared our battle strategy. Once the plan was ready we walked to our starting position and waited for the horn to start the game. Not long after that, the horn was heard and the forest erupted with battle cries.

* * *

**So we need a prophecy for a quest. If you can think of one please put it in a review and we may use it. The user who submits the prophecy we use shall receive a dedication. (Must do with characters from PJO not HoO. Those characters are brought into the story later.)**

**See you guys again soon.**

**Eternalhunter96**


	6. Chapter 5

**So here is Chapter 5 and this is where things will start to pick up. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

* * *

**Daphne POV**

When the horn was heard the entire team surged forward. I was in the front due to being the leader and arguably the best fighter on the team. Being the daughter of Percy Jackson, the savior of Olympus, and Annabeth, also a savior of Olympus, you kinda have to be an amazing fighter.

I rushed forwards as the adrenaline started to kick in. Keep your cool. As we all met in the middle of the forest the fight spread like wildfire in a dry place. It went from a tranquil creek to a chaotic warzone. Everywhere I looked I saw campers fighting one another. Just as I was about to yell for my squad to circle around and flank the enemy, we were attacked by rival campers. Immediately it was a fight for our lives. A son of Ares, Josh, charged me, running through the creek.

Big mistake. I thought. As soon as he entered the water his ankles froze and he was rooted in place. As I swung at him he back stepped out of range, and then rolled into a upward slash. What in Hades is going on? As I looked around I saw Victoria nearby focused on the Ares camper. All of a sudden she yelled for another of her squads to flank us. Ok, so she can control water and is a master strategist. What is going on! Woah! I thought as a spear almost wiped my nose off.

"The famous legacy getting beat by a new comer?" Josh said with a smirk. "Its about time someone started beating you."

"The fight is not over yet, Josh." I replied and with that the fight was joined again. Within seconds we were a tornado of bronze. Hack, slash, block, roll, slash, dodge. This went on for a good few minutes and we were both tiring fast.

I have to get to the water. I thought. If I can reach the water I will regain my energy and be able to finish Josh off. I feigned right and then rolled left into the water. All of a sudden I felt my energy return and my wounds heal. Time to finish this. I remembered a move my mom taught me a few years back and decided to use it. Feint left, roundhouse kick, slash, and a hit in the head to knock out opponent.

"Sleep tight Josh." I remarked. After I subdued Josh, an arrow soon flew past my head. Instinctively I drop to a crouch and raise my shield. I soon spot my assailant, a new first year Athena camper. I pick up a bow and we start dodging and trading arrows. He manages to hit me, and I went down with an arrow protruding from my shoulder.

Thankfully one of my squadmates was able to distract him before he can finish me though and subdues the archer. I look around and soon see James fighting against Sammy, a son of Hephaestus, as well as Liv, a daughter of Nemesis. Two of the best fighters at Camp-Halfblood.

**James POV**

Dammit. Why do the best fighters always come after me. I thought to myself. I found Sammy, my arch-rival at camp, and my dueling partner Liv charging at me with weapons drawn. I immediately summoned 2 skeletons (which I saw give Sammy a petrified look) to take care of Liv when I faced Sammy with my two twin swords.

Soon Sammy reached me and the battle was joined.

"When are you going to learn you can't beat me Sammy?" I said while blocking his spear thrust. Bad news was it was a feint, and he kicked me in the chest, knocking me back a few feet.

"What was that silly boy?" He replied with the annoying tone he calls his voice.

"Nice kick." I replied. "Although I have seen better kicks from a first year." This made Sammy fly into a rage and start slicing and stabbing madly. I dodged one thrust, and answered with a swipe of my own which cut his arm.

"Dammit! You are going to pay for that James."

"I would like to see you make me." Soon after he feinted a thrust which I parried, but before I could react he slammed his shield into me. Well that broke a rib. I thought.

"I know what will shut you up Sammy. A thousand volts of electricity." I said. With that I charged my swords with lightning and directed it to his shield. After that I just watched him shake with tons of volts of power. I wasn't able to relax though because as soon as he went down Liv finished the skeletons.

"Well glad to see you have some time to spare Liv." I said to her, brandishing my swords.

"I reserved it especially for you." She responded and charged. She made a feeble attempt to slash my wrist but I dodged easily though.

"Haha missed me now you gotta kiss me" I shot a bolt of lightning her way but she rolled out of the way coming up with in a fighting stance.

"In your pathetic dreams hell boy." She charged at me full speed, feigned a left slash and then stabbed my leg. Immense pain shot up my leg and I feel to my knees, dropping one of my swords.

She picked my sword up and with a single ripped open my shirt.

I kicked her back and remarked, "If you wanted to see me naked you could have asked." As she stumbled back with laughter as I jolted forwards and grabbed the sword from her hand. She looked at me with an astonished look. Her mouth opened about to say something (probably something annoying), but quickly shut it. I left Liv speechless.

I walked up to her and whispered, "Don't become caught off guard. Honey." and with a single touch, she collapsed to the ground with 100 volts of power surging through her body. Have to protect the flag. Have to protect it.

**Victoria POV**

"When are you going to give me a challenge?" Zack (Son of Hecate) said.

"How about right now?" I replied. As soon as I said that I shot off 4 arrows while freezing him in place with water. All the arrows had electric bombs at the tips so as to paralyze anyone or anything it touches. When he was hit by the arrows I expected him to fall down unconscious, instead though he remained upright and continued to fight.

"Sweetie, I am the son of Hecate. I can withstand some puny paralysis arrows." He said, and then he broke the ice holding him in place. Next thing I knew I was kicked in the chest and sent flying into the creek.

His mistake and my gain. I thought. As soon as I touched the waters my weariness left and my strength returned. When Zack saw this he was stunned.

"How are you healing?" He remarked when he saw my wounds vanishing.

"I am a descendant of Poseidon I guess." I charged, but as he swung his sword, I rolled under the strike and hit him in the ankle causing him to drop like a rock. "Oh and by the way, no one calls me sweetie!" I said, and then bashed him over the head with my sword. I looked around and saw the flag just a little bit away from me. I ran to it and right when I was about to grab it James appeared. "Hey James."

"Hey Victoria, you know I can't let you take the flag right?" James said and then lunged at me with his twin swords. I jumped out of reach but not before I had received a cut to the arm.

"Wow friends for a day and you are already trying to kill me." I said as I pulled out my bow.

"Sorry, but thats how you play the game. By trying to hurt the other." He replied, while assuming a fighting stance. James then charged me and swung at me with his sword. I managed to dodge it, but then quick as lightning he swung with his other sword and cut me across my shoulder. As I rolled under him I lashed out with one of my hunter knives to cut his hamstring.

As I came up from the roll I released a volley of arrows at him. "Well then you must be great because you already hurt me before now."

James dodged out of the way of the most of the arrows but one hit him in the shoulder. "What do you mean I already hurt you?"

I yelled and charged him with my sword, not giving him a chance to recover. "When we were on the beach and you almost kissed me. Sound familiar?" I said as I put all my strength behind my slashes. Realization dawned on him.

"I am sorry Victoria. Its just that I li- Shit!" James stumbled back from the cut on his cheek.

"Well I am too for being so stupid to realize that you were playing me!" I said kicking him in the chest. At this point I had tears flowing down my cheek from all the emotions that were swirling around in my head.

He spun around and kicked my legs out from me. "Listen I didn't play you. I don't know what came over me." He said while allowing me to get up. "All I know is that I couldn't kiss you because I like Daphne." He swiped at my torso but I parried and hit him over the head with my sword.

"Don't worry I forgive you, but don't ever toy with me again or you will pay." I said and with that I grabbed the flag and ran to our side of the creek. Once on our side a cheer went up from the Blue team.

"The Blue team wins!" Percy Jackson announced. "Now go clean yourselves up and get ready for the party. See you then hero's."

"James, give me your hand." Once his hand touched mine I started feel a little heat in my cheeks. I soon touched the water and saw it creep up to his wounds to heal them. Soon he looked as if he had just woken up.

"Thanks Victoria and I am truly sorry. I promise I will never hurt you again." He said and pulled me into a hug. "Now lets go find Daphne and get ready for the party. Ok?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." I replied.

* * *

**Thats the end of chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it.** **Don't forget to review. Also let me know if there is anything you want to see in the story either by putting it a review or PM me.**

**See you soon with the new chapter.**

**-Eternalhunter96**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry it took so long school is horrible and wrestling doesn't help either. I hope to post more often in the future. **

**Anyways here is the next chapter and I hope you like it.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

* * *

**Daphne POV**

I was looking around to see where James had gone. The music was blaring so I knew yelling for him was pointless, and the fog machine was broken so there was a surplus of smoke on the dance floor in the tent.

I saw him with his wispy, curly, black hair gracefully sweep across the floor into my direction. I fixed up my hair and smoothed out my shirt so no wrinkles survived. Wait why am I making sure I look nice? Its only James. I thought.

As my eyes met James's a boy came up and pulled him away. My smile slowly faded as I wondered who just took my best friend away from me. I had to get James back, so I started making my way through the crowd.

Pushing your way through a crowd is a lot like a battlefield. You are constantly ducking around and weaving your way through a mass of people that are, technically speaking, preventing you from getting where you want to go. Eventually I found James and the person who pulled him away. James was with Sammy. They looked to be talking about the game of capture the flag and Sammy was saying how he wanted a rematch.

"Don't worry Sammy you get your chance to wail on me soon enough." James said to Sammy.

"Good because you are one of the few people that gives me a challenge." Sammy replied. When Sammy looked up he saw me giving him a death glare and thankfully he got the hint. "Well James," he said giving James a fist bump, "I am off to find Liv. I'll catch you later."

Ok now is my chance. I thought and started to walk towards James.

"Okay I will see you later Sammy." James said. When he turned around and saw me his face lit up and he got that dazzling smile I have always loved.

I ran up to him and embraced him in a giant hug. "I thought you were a goner when I saw Liv and Sammy charging you." I released him from my embrace and stepped back to get a look at his face.

"Hey! You can't get rid of me that easily Daphne." James said. "Now why don't we go enjoy the party and dance like idiots. Sound good?"

"Sounds great to me!" I said. As James grabbed my hand to lead me to the dance floor I felt a little heat rush to my face. This is going to be a good night. I thought.

**Victoria POV**

When I got to the party my first thought was to find find James and Daphne. I scanned the crowd looking for them, when I spotted them dancing to my left. When they saw me they beckoned me over and I thought, What the hell, lets have a good night. I walked over to them and we all started dancing. While we were dancing (or "After dancing for a while) I felt someone tap my shoulder. When I turned around I came face-to-face with Drew. He was wearing a grey skin tight v-neck that really showed off his well toned body.

"Hey Victoria. Whats up?" Drew asked me. When he said my name, my heart did a gymnastics routine.

Twirling my hair I said, "Just hanging out. What about you?"

"Oh I am just wondering if the most beautiful girl here would like to go for a walk by the beach?" He replied sounding hopeful.

"Oh," I said as my heart sank, "and who might this girl be?"

"You." Drew replied without hesitation. At this I stumbled back in shock but thankfully Daphne caught me.

"Go walk on the beach with him you idiot!" Daphne whisper in my ear.

I stood up and ran my hand through my hair. "Yea I would love to go for a walk by the beach. Just let me say goodnight to my friends." I replied with a wide grin on my face.

I walked up to Daphne and James and hugged them. "Goodnight guys I will see you in the morning."

"Ok we will see you later." Daphne said.

"Be good to her Drew or we will kick your ass." James said.

"You guys are worse than the hunters." I said to them. We all broke out into laughter. "Anyway I'm ready to go Drew."

"Then shall we go my lady?" Drew said while he offered me his arm.

"Yes we shall." I said as I intertwined my arm with his and with a smile on our faces we walked to the beach.

**Annabeth POV**

Well another day of camp has come and gone. I thought. Here I was sitting on the pier, enjoying a beautiful night with my seaweed brain.

"Hey Percy?" I asked.

"Yea Annabeth?" Percy replied. Something seemed different about his voice thought. I turned myself to look at him.

"Are you alright? You haven't been acting the same since capture the flag." It was true ever since then he seemed to be in deep thought about something.

He leant down and kissed me. "Yea I have just been thinking about Victoria." Percy paused for a second. "I was near the creek when the fighting broke out so I got to see her fight."

By now my curiosity was piqued. I needed to know what he was thinking. "Why did that make you think of Victoria?"

"It made me think of us as well." He said. "Victoria looks exactly like me but fights like you."

I knew it was a long shot but I had to ask. "Do you think it could be our Victoria?"

"Maybe Annabeth. Victoria is after all an adopted daughter of Artemis, and she is the same age as Daphne." Percy said sounding hopeful. I couldn't blame him. We both wanted to meet our grown up daughter. The only reason we knew that she was still alive is because Hades had informed us that she had not come to the Underworld.

"Maybe we should have a talk with Victoria and Artemis." I said. I knew that it could ruin our romantic night but we had to find out.

"Yea but lets wait a minute. I want to enjoy this right now." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. We sat like that for a few minutes until we heard voices. When we turned around we saw Drew and Victoria, arm in arm, walking down the beach.

Well thats convenient. I thought. "Percy, why don't you go get Victoria. I will Iris Message Artemis that we need to talk to her."

"Ok. I'll be right back." Percy said. As soon as he left I tossed a Drachma into the water and asked to be shown Artemis. When the image formed it showed Artemis getting ready to walk into her tent.

"Lady Artemis." I said.

She spun around immediately and when she saw me, started smiling. "Annabeth! How are you doing?" She replied.

"I am doing well. I was wondering if you could teleport over here and talk with me, Percy and Victoria." I said.

Her smile was still there, but faded a little. I could also see in her eyes that there were conflicting emotions. "Yes I am able to talk. I will be there momentarily." She said and the image dissolved.

**James POV**

_Damn!_ I thought as Daphne danced with me. She looked absolutely stunning. I dare say even more so than the goddess Aphrodite. With her blond curls hugging her shoulders, plus her jean shorts and tanktop really showed off her slim athletic body. Her stormy grey eyes showed a fierce intelligence. But once you get to know her Daphne is really sweet.

"Hey death breath." Daphne said.

"Yea kelp head?" I replied

"You want to go spy on Victoria and Drew? I am kind of tired of dancing."

"I was thinking the same thing." I replied.

Daphne started walking towards the entrance making small talk. When we exited the party area we both bolted, Daphne grabbed my hand and we shadow traveled to the beach. When we popped out of the shadow realm we were immediately greeted by a large wolf. Daphne jumped back but the wolf just stayed put and looked at her like an idiot.

"Daphne you don't have to be afraid of Silver. It's Victoria's wolf." I leant down to pet Silver but he motioned me to follow. Daphne still hadn't moved so I grabbed her hand. Immediately she snapped out of her shock and smiled. I will never understand women. I thought.

We followed Silver until he lay down behind a bush. We were about to question why when we saw Drew walking in our general direction. I immediately drop to the ground and pull Daphne down with me. When we land I see that Daphne fell on top of me with my arms around her. We both immediately blushed but stayed still so Drew didn't know that we were there. As he walked by Daphne put her head on my chest trying to stay as low as possible to the ground. My heart was pounding so hard that I thought it would pop out of my chest. We stayed like this for a little longer until we were sure that he had left. Daphne stood up, and when I looked at her I could see her blushing.

I picked myself up and asked, "Are you ok Daph?"

"Yea I'm fine. Its just that I could feel your heart pounding really fast." We were both blushing and without realizing it our faces were only a few inches away from each other. We kept still for a while and when my eyes met hers, we heard voices approaching our way. "DUCK."

I pulled her down quick enough so Percy didn't see us. I looked through the bush where there was a gap and saw his concerned expression. I motioned Daphne to look. and she pressed her cheek against mine to see what was happening.

My cheeks flared up with all different emotions of Daphne. I pulled away quickly before she could have noticed. Victoria showed up in front of Percy.

She looked at me with a worried look on her face. I was perplexed with the idea of why Percy was talking to Victoria.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw two womanly figures walk to his side. I looked closer and noticed that it was Annabeth and Artemis.

What are they here for?

**Victoria's POV**

"So… what is this exactly about, you guys?" I said worried. I was especially worried since my mom was there with Percy and Annabeth.

My mothers face had an unreadable expression. I could always tell what she was thinking but in this moment I had no idea. It was as if she was a stranger.

Percy exchanged glances with Annabeth and then to Artemis.

"Do you know anything about your birth parents?" Percy asked.

"No, I have never looked for them, I always assumed they were dead, as if the pack had killed them" I choked up my words every so often. "I am happy with my mom and the hunters. Why have you found them! Oh my god are they alive!"

My heart filled with excitement, but the upset looks on all three of their faces made it return back to normal.

"Is everything alright?" My voice lowered with concern. They continued to be quiet and look at me with blank expressions.

I finally was fed up with them just looking back and forth and staring at me with those sad puppy dog eyes. My cheeks filled with red hot fury and I screamed, "WILL SOMEONE JUST TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON HERE".

All three of them looked at me with horrified looks. They blinked a couple of times and let the blood rush back to their heads.

Percy took a step forward and looked into my eyes right before saying, "We think that we are your parents."

My whole world turned upside down and I started to feel dizzy. I saw a figure pop out of the bushes scared and screamed "WHAT!", right before I fainted onto the cold hard ground.

**Artemis POV**

When I saw my daughter fall to the ground I screamed. I immediately ran to her side with Annabeth to make sure she was ok. When I saw she was breathing fine I was relieved and started to cry.

"I am glad to see she has found her way back to her true family." I stood up and stood next to them, with tears flowing down my eyes.

**Daphne POV**

"WHAT!" I screamed. I had just heard my dad tell Victoria she may be my sister. I ran over to my parents and Artemis to ask what was going on with James by my side.

Annabeth was kneeling on the beach with Victoria's head on her lap and her hand was stroking her hair back. When I saw my sister on the ground I walked over to Artemis and yelled, "Why have you been keeping my sister from me you bitch!"

"Daphne, calm down. We just found out recently too. It was only thanks to Artemis and Hera that we have even found out she is our daughter and your sister." Percy said.

I immediately broke down and started balling my eyes out. James took me into a hug and just held me. I have a sister. A sister! I soon heard Victoria stirring and I rushed over to her. When she opened her eyes she looked right at me with tear filled eyes.

"Hey sister, welcome home." I said and with that Percy picked Victoria up and started to talk to her. I saw Victoria giggle slightly in his arms and kept thinking that that was my sister.

James walked up to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I snuggled up to him and then we started to make our way back to the camp grounds.

Annabeth rushed to Percy's side and smiled at Victoria. I looked back to see Artemis walking away with tears running down her face. I was about to go after her but she teleported away before I got the chance.

I looked up and smiled at James and kept on walking.

* * *

**Well there you have it. The news it out there and they are a nice big family again. Please review!**

**See you soon with the next chapter.**

**-Eternalhunter96**


	8. IMPORTANT AN

**Hey guys its me again. Just wanted to ask your opinion on where I should take the story. **

**Currently it is down to 3 options of who is going to be kidnapped (Not telling by who though).**

**Artemis is kidnapped.**

**Annabeth is kidnapped.**

**Annabeth and Artemis are kidnapped.**

**5 people will go on the quest depending on who is kidnapped.**

**Please review with who you want kidnapped or Private message me.**

**-Eternalhunter96**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry the update was a little late had a huge tournament this weekend. Well anyway I am so happy for all the reviews. In response to some of them I want to say that I have chosen which direction that the story is going to go towards. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

* * *

**Victoria POV**

-The next morning-

"Uggh" I moaned as the first rays of sunlight hit my face. I stretched out my arms and made a little shriek doing so.

"Mornin' sunshine", I looked to my left of the legacies cabin to see James holding a cup of coffee. He was leaning against the frame of the door with his legs crossed and with his black hunting outfit on.

"What time is it?", I managed to say in between a yawn.

"I don't know. 10 maybe?" He walked to the other room to go check.

I got up put on my slippers and threw on a sweatshirt to cover up my tank I was wearing. I headed towards the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth when I heard a gentle knock.

"Can I come in… sis?" Daphne stuck her head through the wooden door that led into my room.

"Yeah. Sure" I was nervous. I have talked to Daph before, but I had never talked to my sister before this moment.

She flashed a smile and then sat on my bed.

"How did you sleep?", she seemed tired- with her head down and arms fiddling around on her lap and her baggy eyes.

"Good what about you?"

She stared at me for a while before replying, "Horrible. Finding out you have a sister can apparently affect your sleeping cycle. I slept for 3 hours."

I looked at her with a concerned look, I knew that they announced the people who would go on the quest this afternoon, and the people fight independently to see who the leader is.

"What are you going to do, if you get chosen."

She gave me a harsh glance and said, "I won't get chosen. I l-", she choked on her own words. The anguished expression on her face broke my heart. A single tear fell down her face and landed in her palm.

She worked hard to get those words out of her mouth.

"I lost. I lost capture the flag. For the first time in my life I lost. I lost to my sister." she said and then continued to cry uncontrollably so naturally I did what any sister would do.

I pulled Daphne into a huge hug and sat down on the floor with her.

**Annabeth POV**

"SEAWEED BRAIN!" I shouted.

"WHAT WISE GIRL?" Percy responded.

"I am going for my morning jog now."

"Sounds good honey. Be back in a hour for breakfast."

**Daphne POV**

Being cradled in Victoria's arms makes me feel secure and comforted. I have never had a sisterly figure. It felt so weird opening up to anyone other than James, but at the same time felt ok. Why can't I just have a normal demigod life?

I had stopped crying right before James walked in,

"Its 10:30 and it breakfast time in a half hour…. Hey Daph, are you crying?"

I wiped off my cheeks with my shirt and faced my friend. "No, I was just.. Um.. Telli-"

Victoria cut in. "Telling me that her- I mean our mom's pancakes are the best. I can't wait to try them!"

James looked slightly confused but he nodded his head in understand-ment and gave us a thumbs up before exiting the room.

I looked at my sister with red eyes, "Thanks, Victoria."

"No problem." She flashed me a smile and went back into the bathroom.

I walked out of her room to go get ready for the first meal of the day. My cheeks were still flustered from crying so hard and wiping my face.

I hated crying. It makes me feel weak. I had only cried twice in my lifetime.

Once, when I was 5 and watched Titanic. Twice, when I found out that one of my best friends had been taken away.

John DeAngelo. Thalia and Nico had another son. He was three younger than James, and adored him with every muscle in his tiny body. He had Nico's dark shaggy hair and Thalia's deep blue eyes.

When he was young, while he was asleep in his crib. Someone, or something took him. Thalia and Nico searched for months and finally came to rest that he wasn't coming back.

Now they don't talk about him, and neither does James. I walked into my room and shut the door, also closing the thought of John.

I opened my closet up, "What to wear. What to wear."

**Percy POV**

"There ya go James" I slopped down a serving of breakfast potatoes onto his plate.

"Thanks Perc, can I have some pancakes?"

"Oh sorry James, Annabeth isn't back from her morning run, so there won't be any today."

His bright smile turned to a frown. "Oh okay. I want extra tomorrow then!"

"Sure thing James. Now move there is a line behind you." I waved the spoon to the rest of the campers behind him.

"Okay see ya later Percy." He walked away and sat down with my two daughters. Man do I love saying that. Two daughters!

I continued to serve people there food. Almost every camper wanted my wife's pancakes. I started to get a little worried that she wasn't back yet. It had been an hour and a half since she left.

I shook of the feeling and stood on the table in front of all the campers.

"As you all know, the campers will be announced today. To switch things up, I will announce them now."

At the sound of that everyone started to talk about who they thought will be chosen.

"Quiet." They continued to talk. "QUIET!" Everyone stopped and turned to me.

"There we go. Now here are the names… Apollo children can I get a drumroll. Thank you. The names are, Victoria Jackson, Drew Summers, James DeAngelo and lastly, Daphne Jackson."

I saw my daughters head lift up with an amazing smile across her face. Disappointed looks were shared around the dining pavillion.

"I am sorry to those who were not chosen. Those that were will indepently battle each other to see who the leader is. That will happen after lunch. Prepare for battle now. Everyone else I expect to see you at the arena to support them. Now shall we get back to breakf-"

"PERCY THERE YOU ARE!" An unfamiliar voice shouted across the pavillion.

I looked over to see 3 of Artemis' hunters, Phoebe, Natalia and Kat. I had briefly met them earlier on in my lifetime when Aphrodite invited myself and Annabeth to go to one of her balls. I had met them and Artemis then.

Phoebe was the one shouting. All my campers were facing them.

"Phoebe, what a pleasure it is to see you." I walked over to them and waved the campers to continue their meals. Victoria rushed over and gave them a hug. Daphne was now besides me looking at her sister hug the strangers.

"Oh my demigod, I almost forgot Daphne this is Phoebe, Kat and Natalia. There some of my moms hunters. Girls, this is my twin, Daphne!" Victoria said.

All three hunters had a confused expressions on their faces. Natalia took a step forwards and hugged her. Natalia's curly blonde hair was tucked in a ponytail, and as she released from the hug it whipped Daphne in her face.

"Natalia is a daughter of Aphrodite. She is the only child of Aphrodite my mom has ever had! Phoebe is a daughter of Ares and were not sure what daughter Kat is, we found her when she was young and took her in." Vic exclaimed to Daphne.

I looked over at Phoebe who had a worried look on her face. I took her aside as Daph was talking to the hunters.

"What is wrong Phoebe? You have never come here before without reason."

She looked very troubled. She opened her mouth and 3 words came out.

"Artemis is missing."

* * *

**Little cliffhanger to make you want more. Hope you enjoyed it. I will see you guys next weekend with more of the story. Maybe sooner because I go on break soon. Please review with what you think of the story.**

**-Eternalhunter96**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry I was a little late getting this chapter up just been really busy this weekend. Thankfully I got around to it. So here it is. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

_Artemis is missing_. I thought. But how? She is one of the most capable goddess's there are in the council. Unless, something more powerful than a one of the Olympians took her.

"Phoebe, what do you mean Artemis is missing?" I said barely above a whisper.

"I mean that she is gone and not even we can find her!" She snapped.

"Who is missing?" Victoria asked with a confused look on her face.

I walked over to Victoria. "Honey, Phoebe just informed me that Artemis is missing and cannot be found."

"Artemis is missing!" She screamed. She broke down crying and everyone fell silent. It was so silent in fact that you could hear a pin drop from a mile away. Daphne and Katerina immediately started trying to calm Victoria down but she was soon hyperventilating.

After that everything thing descended into chaos. Campers started asking questions a mile a minute. When you tried to focus all you hear is a very loud static due to all the voices melding together.

I stood up onto the nearest table and waved my arms above my head.

"Calm down everybody, please." I yell to the campers. No one seemed to hear me so I called Thalia over.

"Yea Percy?" She said.

"Can you call down some lightning so we can get the attention of the campers?" I replied.

"Sure thing Perc." Next thing I knew a huge lightning bolt struck the middle of the room, quieting everyone and drawing their attention to me and Thalia.

"Um. Thanks." I said quietly. I looked over the pavilion and scanned across the crowd for my wife. Damn. I could really use her support right now.

As I was looking around I passed over faces of fear, fright and anguish.

No one here except for my daughter was daughter of Artemis, so no one felt as if they had lost someone they loved.

Some people though, lost someone they looked up too. Others lost someone that they had hardly known. Most though, lost someone who seemed like they couldn't have been lost.

Artemis was a tough woman, who could fight anyone and win. When they heard the news I knew they were scared. I also knew why.

They had lost the comfort of thinking that the world was safe.

"Everyone please go back to what you were doing before. I know this is a shock but you will know of the details shortly enough. Camp counselors I need to see you in the big house after breakfast." After that everyone went back to eating and talking but I knew the main topic was going to be Artemis missing. Except the Aphrodite cabin. They were excited now that the love hating goddess was out of the picture. I swear something's never change.

I looked back to Victoria to see that she was still on the ground being comforted by Daphne and Katarina. I walked over and sat beside her. Where the hell is Annabeth. I thought. I reached my arm across her back and laid my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey honey, are you alright? Listen I know this is big news and it might seem like alot but-" I broke off.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME. I WANT MY MOM BACK." Victoria screamed. She pushed my arm off her shoulder and bolted for the lake. I was about to go after her when I realized that she may be better off without me. Especially considering how she just learned I am her biological father.

I looked over to Daphne. "Sweetie can you go make sure she is ok. I would go but I don't think she wants to be near me right now." I asked her.

"Sure Dad, and don't worry I am sure she will want you to be with her soon. After all you are still her dad." Daphne said.

"I am going to." Katerina said.

"Good. It will be good to have her friends taking care of her. Now please hurry and make sure she is ok."

"Ok, we will see you later Dad." Daphne said and with that she and Katerina took off for the lake.

I turned back to Phoebe who was staring at me in shock. "What is it Phoebe?"

"Y-your Victoria's father?" She stammered.

"Yes Phoebe, I am Victoria's father and Annabeth is her mother." I replied.

"Well that explains why she loved the water so much and was always outwitting us." She replied with a bit of a chuckle.

"Sounds like the perfect mix to me. I just hope she warms up to me soon."

"Don't worry about that. Your her dad and she will always love you. She is probably just still adjusting to the fact that her parents are alive."

"Yea your right. Anyway we should head to the Big House for that meeting so that we can decide what to do next."

"Yea I will meet you there after I get the hunters settled in."

"See you then" I replied and with that I walked to the Big House.

**Victoria POV**

I ran as fast as I could. Never looking back and just crying my heart out. I had just gained a new home and family when my Mom disappears with no one knowing where she is.

Once I got to the beach I dove in and swam to the island that was in the cove. At the island I sat down on the beach and just let myself go.

After a while I heard noises and saw Daphne and Katarina paddling over to me in a boat. I waved to them and when they saw me their faces lit up in joy. They reached the shore a few minutes later and beached the canoe.

While I was still crying I quietly said, "Hey guys."

They didn't even respond they both just came and sat next to me. The next thing I knew I was in the middle of a group hug.

"Thanks you two, I needed that." I said, wiping the almost dried tears off my face.

"No problem thats what a sister is for." Daphne said to me.

"Exactly, a sister is always there for you and makes sure your ok." Katerina said smiling.

"Well anyway thank you it helped more than you think." I said, contemplating the idea of my adoptive mother missing.

Now that I was starting to calm down I realized how peaceful it was out here. With the smell of the salt water I felt as if I was home. We even had the sun beating down on us brightening the mood with its warmth. Taking all this in helped me to calm down fully.

"Thanks guys. I'm good now." I said. Feeling my cheeks to see how hot they were from crying so much.

"No problem Victoria." Katerina said.

"Besides sis, dad saved Artemis from the titan Atlas before." Daphne said.

"Wait dad did what?" I asked shocked.

"Yea when mom and dad were 14 they had to go find two half-bloods at a school. A manticore attacked and they fought to protect the two new demigods. After a while the hunters showed up but before they could kill it, the manticore tackled mom off a cliff. Dad was so worried about her." Daphne said.

"Wow. Dad really cared about mom- well my mom. What happened after that?"

"Well, after that they all returned to Camp-Halfblood. Dad was depressed. When Zoe Nightshade got a quest-"

"Wait a second... Who is Zoe Nightshade?" I said.

"Zoe was a hunter and Artemis's lieutenant a few years back"

"Oh, mom never mentioned her-er. Anyway continue."

"Dad begged to go on the quest but Zoe refused to go on a quest with a boy. Instead she chose Bianca Di'Angelo, Phoebe, Thalia, Grover. The Hermes cabin played prank on Phoebe though so she could not participate. They left anyway but Percy followed them. In D.C. he met up with the rest of the group and killed the Nemean Lion. After that they traveled the country towards San Francisco. Eventually they stopped in New Mexico. While there they had to travel through Hephaestus's junkyard. A prototype Talos attacked they tried to fight, but it was hopeless. In the end Bianca sacrificed herself to finish the automaton. Percy tried to find her but he couldn't. So they decided to move on and head to San Francisco . They tracked down an old man and asked where to find the monster Artemis was hunting when it appeared beside them. It was an innocent animal that if its entrails were sacrificed then the one who tossed them into the fire would have the power to destroy the god's."

"Damn. He went through all this for your mom?" Katarina asked.

"Yea he did and thats not even the end of it. The manticore appeared after that and offered Thalia a chance to join Kronos and take down the god's. She refused and the group, as well as Grover and the creature escaped thanks to Dionysus. They went to Annabeth's dad afterwards to get a ride to Mount Othrys. Once there they meet Zoe's sisters and Ladon at the Garden of the Hesperides. Zoe fights Ladon while the rest of them cross the mountain, with Zoe catching up shortly after. Soon they reached the top of the mountain and saw Artemis holding the sky. Zoe rushed forwards but it was a trap. Luke, and Atlas had the group cornered. Annabeth was there besides Luke. When dad saw that he said that he never felt more anger in his life. Percy and Zoe launched themselves at Atlas while Thalia took on Luke. After a while Percy took the sky for Artemis so that she could fight and trap him under the sky yet again. After that dad was reunited with Annabeth." Daphne finished.

"Wow, I can't believe our dad would go through all that just to save mom." I said.

"Yeah. Artemis claims he is one of the few good males that are still left in this world. Thats one of the only reasons he is tolerated by her." Katarina said. "By the way guys I think we should head back. The others are probably starting to get worried about us."

"Ok. Lets head back in, besides I want to be at that meeting to see what we are going to do to rescue Artemis." Daphne said.

We all walked over to the canoe and hopped in. Me and Daphne both felt a tug in our stomachs as we willed the currents to take us back to camp. While we were cruising in I could feel ocean spray hit my face. I thought to myself, _Maybe the day isn't all that bad._

When we arrived we saw people searching for something frantically. _What could possibly happening now?_ I thought.

I saw James running as fast as he could down the beach. I motioned him over to us and when he saw us his face paled. He walked over and stood there awkwardly until I asked, "What is going on?"

"Well… I don't know how to put this exactly so I will just say it. We can't find Annabeth."

* * *

**Another cliffie. Sorry to do this to you. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think and also if there is anything you may want to see in the story.**

**Oh and quick question. What was the name of the animal that Grover escaped with?**

**See you soon cupcakes.**

**-Eternalhunter96**


	11. OC's Needed

**Hey guys. I have come to a point where I will need a few OC's so I am letting you help me make some. These are to help me work the evil side into the story. I need to know:**

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Parent: **

**Appearance: **

**Powers: **

**Favored Weapon: **

**Extra information: **

**Can't wait to see what you guys will give me to work with.**

**-Eternalhunter96**


	12. Chapter 9

**FINALLY! Here is the newest chapter. Sorry it took so long just been busy with classes and wrestling. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Oh by the way I am still looking for more OC's so please fill one out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. (Sadly)**

* * *

**Daphne POV**

My heart dropped down to my stomach. "No James. Artemis is gone, not mom." I told him suddenly.

His face tightened. "Daph. I'm sorry. Your mom is gone."

My knees locked and my mind was just going blank except for the picture of my mom. I started to fall backwards, but James caught me lightly. Being in his safe arms that I have known forever made it okay for me to cry.

"Daph, its okay. Shh. Its okay, its going to be okay." He hugged me tightly.

_No its not going to be okay James. Its not._

My tears were falling so fast now. One after the other. I didn't know a single person could cry so much. I have cried more in this week than in my life.

I sniffed once and started to wipe the tears of my face. I pushed James off and stood straight.

"Come on guys. It doesn't help to just sit here and weep about something we can't fix right?" I straightened out my jacket and started to walk back to camp.

**James POV**

As Daphne walked away the anguish in my stomach started to churn until I felt sick. I have known Daphne my whole life and I know how she pushes her feelings back, but this is too important to push.

"DAPHNE." I grabbed her arm and looked into her tearful eyes.

"Its going to be alright, I promise and these feelings are too much to push away. The grief will eat you up. Daph I know that you're upset, but you can't do this again." I looked dead in her eyes.

"We will find your mom. I promise."

She looked at me with her tear stained cheeks and pulled me into a hug.

"James, you're the best friend ever."

"Yep. Best friend." I hugged her back. We broke apart and started walking back to camp with my arm protectively around her shoulder.

**Drew POV**

I was just coming back from the search party when I saw Victoria and a hunter walking together towards the Poseidon cabin. I debated whether or not to go and talk to Victoria to make sure she was ok or just give her space.

_You should go talk to her!_ A squeaky voice said in my head.

_AH! Who the hell are you! _I thought.

_Hades, you can't even recognize my voice?_

_No I can't. So can you please get out of my head before I make you get out!_

_DREW! That is no way to talk to your mother!_

_Oh... Sorry- er mom. I thought you only came to me in time of need._

_I do honey, this is a time of need! you need to grow a pair, man up, and talk to Victoria without being scared. But then again, she is the adopted daughter of Artemis-_

_Mom. not helping_

_Oh sorry dear. I'm just saying with the history of her parents, love is a complicated matter. I mean, do you know how long it took to get her parents to accept the fact that they liked each other! Jeez talk about stress!_

_Well mom, just tell me… does she like me._

_Ha. Honey. I'm not just going to tell you. Now go and comfort her._

_Okay mom…_

And with that she was gone. Leaving me to contemplate with the words she had just told me.

I stood up straight and started my way over to Victoria. As I got closer, her tear stained cheeks and red puffy cheeks started to become more defined.

I quickened up my pace and was now only a few steps away when her hunter friend pulled out a dagger and aimed it at me.

"Woah there. I don't mean harm I just wanted to see if Victoria was okay." I said fast enough for her to not kill me.

Victoria picked her head up and sniffed. "Yeah, I'm fine, sorry I didn't mean to make a scene." She looked back down and started kicking the sand with her black boots.

Her hunter friend lowered her knife and gave me a look that I know could kill Hades.

"You did no such thing Vic." I took a step closer and wrapped my arms around her small body into a tight hug. I let go after a few seconds and lifted her face up.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

She looked at me for a second. That second felt like a lifetime.

Suddenly I heard Percy's voice and Victoria stepped away from me.

"COMING DAD!" She grabbed her friends arm and quickly headed back to camp.

_What did I tell you about her family and love._

_Shut up mom._

**Katerina POV**

"Well well well, I see you have not followed up with your moms feelings about boys."

I pulled my arm out of Victorias tough grip. She kept on walking only now she was going faster. I ran ahead and stopped her from going any further.

"Stop. You are not going anywhere before you tell me who that guy is."

She looked up and me trying to hide a smile.

"Who Drew? He is no one, now can I go." She said a tad to quickly. Victoria took a step forward but I blocked her.

"Vic. I have known you for six years. Since you were seven. I think I would no right now that that was not a friend or a 'no one'. That was obviously someone special. Besides, I think he likes you."

Her smile escaped. "You do."

"Wouldn't you like to know." I turned around and started running to her cabin.

By the time we got up there, I could see Percy was talking to campers. He turned to look at us and waved us over.

I glanced at Victoria and we started to walk over there. As we got closer we started to hear bits and pieces of the conversation.

"-but it could be dangerous."

"-just kids!"

"-of the most powerful-"

"Everybody be silent!" Percy yelled. You could hear the sadness in his voice. He had just gotten his daughter back which should have made him overcome with joy but no. Something had to come up out of Tartarus and take Annabeth.

"Victoria, I need you to go and find Drew, James, and Daphne. Also if you could please grab any of the cabin leaders you might find."

Victoria ran up to her dad and gave him a huge hug which he gladly returned. She backed away and looked into his vibrant sea green eyes.

"Don't worry dad. We will get mom back as well as Artemis. After you have already saved them both once before." I broke into a slight chuckle at the mention of this.

"I have no doubt that we will get them back, but first, we must organize ourselves and decide on a course of action. Now please go run along and find your friends."

Victoria sprinted off to the main cabin area leaving me alone with Percy and a few other campers. "The rest of you head back to your normal activities and if someone sees Chiron send him my way. Katarina if you could please stay for a second." The campers all nodded and soon went on their way.

"Katarina I need to ask a favor."

"What do you need Percy?"

"All I want to ask is that you stay by Victoria's side no matter which way this goes."

"Of course I will do that! I am her best friend after all." I replied.

He seemed to perk up a little bit at the sound of this."Ok, thank you. I just had to assure myself that she had good friends to watch over her."

"Don't worry honestly. The whole hunt views her as a little sister." I smiled at the thought.

"Ok thank you. Now could you please go fetch Phoebe for me. We have some important matters to discuss at the Big House."

"Yea but might I ask what these matters are?" I asked.

"Well obviously rescuing Artemis and Annabeth but I don't have a good feeling about it." He said seriously.

"Sounds peachy… Now I am off to grab Phoebe for you. Talk to you later!" Before he could reply I had already run off to find Phoebe.

_**Time Lapse**_

**James POV**

I arrived at the Big House a few minutes late to the meeting so naturally I was greeted with a few glares. Not everyone glared though as some were enjoying Chiron's apple cider.

"Thank you for joining us James. Now could you please take a seat." Percy said.

As I looked around I could see the rest of the head counselors were already here. "Auntie" Clairesse from Ares, Leo who was a fellow camper and head counselor of Hephaestus cabin, Nico for Hades, Thalia for Zeus, a young native american girl named Piper for Aphrodite, Victoria for Artemis, after all she is her adopted daughter, Percy for Poseidon, Hera just doesn't have a camper, Travis Stoll from Hermes, Will Solace from Apollo, Katie Gardner from Demeter, Pollux from Dionysus, and Malcolm stepped in for Athena since she was missing. I even saw Rachel surprisingly.

Now you may be asking yourself what am I doing here. Well I am the leader for the Legacies cabin which is part of the whole Ping-pong table council. I still chuckle at the idea. I looked around to see if Daphne was here as well and she was. Thankfully Victoria was taking care of her.

_I'll make sure she is ok after the meeting._ I thought.

"Now lets get to business. Both Annabeth and Artemis have gone missing." Percy said.

All was quiet for a second but then chaos ensured. People were worrying what was powerful enough to take them, while others demanded immediate action.

By far the loudest voices for action were Victoria and Daphne. "We need a quest IMMEDIATELY so that we are not wasting any more time sulking around!" Victoria said.

"She is right you know! While we are waiting here they could be killing mom and Artemis!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Everyone be quiet!" Percy said with an even tone that sent shivers down my spine. "Thankfully, Rachel is here right now so we can get the quest. Rachel could you please step forward."

Rachel came over to stand next to Percy. "Now who is going to be the leader for the quest?" Rachel asked.

"Daphne and Victoria will be leading the quest. Now girls all you have to do is ask what you must do to help both your mother and Artemis."

"Ok." They said in unison and then turned to Rachel. "What must we do to retrieve those who were taken from us?"

Ok it is kinda creepy that they are speaking in perfect sync. I thought.

All of a sudden Rachel's eyes glazed over and Mist started to gather around her feet. She spoke in the rasping voice of the oracle:

_Five half-bloods and legacies shall be called forth_

_and journey to the two trapped in the North._

_The greatest battle about to unfold,_

_Horrors and dangers long since untold._

_A pair of doves, the sky and ground, and the two of the sea and wise,_

_Together unmask the enemies lies._

_But beware of the danger hidden underneath,_

_To protect each other from Love's piercing teeth._

Once Rachel finished reciting the prophecy she slumped back, but thankfully Will caught her.

"Well there we have it. Now lets see if we can make a little sense of it." Percy said and with that we turned our attention to the prophecy.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. I will let you make your own conclusions with the prophecy until the next time. Please review and let me know what you think so far and if there is anything you think could make it better. All ideas are welcome.**

**-Eternalhunter96 **


	13. Chapter 10

**Well I am glad that this chapter is finally finished. I hope you enjoy it everybody.**

**Oh and before I forget, I sadly do not own PJO or HoO. :(**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I slowly woke up. I panicked and jumped up as I reached to my thigh to grab my dagger, but I realized it was no longer there.

"Don't bother looking for weapons. They took them all."

I jumped back as I looked around to see which face that familiar voice matched.

"Who-whos there." I said

"I'll give you one guess and heres a hint. I hate boys."

"Oh, hello Artemis." I said, kind of shocked she was here with me.

"Hey. So whats new?" She said.

"Oh, other than being trapped in a cold dark room, nothing… So um. Where are we?"

She looked around and shrugged, "Beats me, I got here a couple days ago and a hand in a glove holding food is all I get to see besides these black walls."

"How did we get here?" I asked.

"Well, I know how I got here. When I was out hunting the Lydian Drakon. Me and the girls were out in Maine when I heard a girl scream. I didn't want to lose the drakon, so I told the girls to keep chasing after it. After they left, I ran to the voice. Next thing I know i'm bonked on the back of the head and I woke up here. A couple days later, I woke up and you were here. You were out for a few days. So what happened to you?"

"I was out for my annual morning walk when I heard a strange noise. It sounded like footsteps, I turned around and I saw a camper. I waved hello and now i'm here."

"Well that is just great! Now we have a traitor, and a camper no less!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Oh my gods. Do-do you realize what this means Artemis?" Annabeth faltered.

"I believe it means that we have a traitor? I don't get what your driving at." Artemis said.

"It means that there is a new evil rising. Another war is coming and we can't do anything to stop it." I added.

"Just when we thought we would be getting a break. We only defeated Kronos and the titans a couple of years back. Well I guess nothing lasts." Artemis said.

"Anyway, who was the camper that you saw?" Artemis asked.

"I-I can't remember." I replied.

**Percy POV**

After the meeting at the Big House, I called everyone to go to the arena so I could make an announcement. As everyone gathered up, I was in front of the stands and stood up straight.

"As you all know, two people are missing. Artemis and Annabeth."

Conversations hit the crowd and spread like wildfire.

"QUIET." Yelled Chiron.

"Thanks. We will be entrusting five very lucky campers to go and find them. We have reviewed the capture the flag battle and we are happy to say that we have come to a decision. The leader of the quest will be my daughter Daphne, the other 4 campers are James Di-Angelo, Victoria Jackson, Drew Summers, and Lynx Heron."

Applause struck out and the five lucky campers stood up.

"The campers that were just chosen will go to the Big House after dinner, but for now let us eat our delicious supper, shall we?"

**Victoria POV**

We all stood up and made our way to the dining pavilion. I was with Daphne and James, people left and right kept coming up to us to wish us luck on the quest and congratulate us.

It was a new feeling for me to be the center of attention. It was a nice feeling, but I don't think I could ever get used to it. It was nice to have something to take my mind off of my two moms missing.

I nudged Daph. "Hey. How do you deal with all of this everyday?" I said

"I don't know, I guess i'm just used to being in the spotlight. You know with dad as our father we are kind of expected to be super twins."

I looked forward and kept walking. I noticed that I stood up straighter and straighter as each person came up to me. By the time we got to the pavilion, almost half of the camp congratulated us.

I smiled and said goodbye to the last camper that came up to me, and waved James and Daphne to join me in the Big House. They said goodbye and we entered the Big House.

We walked to the main room looking for Percy. I looked to the beige couch in the center of the room and saw a gorgeous, slim girl with black hair twisted in a french braid sitting down.

She turned around and her icy blue eyes pierced through me. I knew I had seen her before, I just couldn't remember where. Her words interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh hey guys, I guess we're going on the quest together. By the way I'm Lynx Heron. Daughter of Aphrodite."

**Daphne POV**

I was about to say hello when James interrupted me.

"Hello there. I'm James, James Di-Angelo, son of Thalia and Nico Di-Angelo." He smiled his friendly smile and stuck his hand out. I smiled to her too.

"Hi, I am-" I started.

"Daphne Jackson. Daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. Oh wow, that must have seemed creepy.. The whole camp knows you, you go on so many quests and are always victorious!" She turned her head to Victoria.

"Oh and Victoria hi again!" Victoria looked perplexed.

"Um… How do I know you?"

"Oh right, you might not remember me. I used to be a hunter, we used to hang out all the time back home when we were younger. I'm a year older than you so I was kind of a sister figure. We were best friends! Then one day a dove took me to Camp, I never saw you again and the rest is history." She giggled a little and smiled.

Something was really friendly about her. I turned to Victoria and something clicked in her mind.

"OH MY GODS! LYNX!" She bursted forward and gave her a giant hug.

She pulled her back to the couch and they started in a full on conversation, probably catching up. I turned to James and motioned him over to the other couch to talk.

We started to chat and half way through our conversation about if Ulysses was real or not, Percy walked in.

"Well its nice to see that you guys are all hitting it off." His tone was sharp and harsh, a tone that I wasn't familiar with.

"Now can we get back to a serious matter. The quest. You four will have to travel far to find out where Annabeth and Artemis is. Are you guys up for the challenge?"

We all looked at each other and simultaneously replied, "Yes."

"Then pack your bags and get ready. Your going to Alaska." Percy said.

**James POV**

We talked for a while about the quest. Percy told us to go pack and that we would all leave for the quest tomorrow.

Victoria and Lynx walked back to the Aphrodite cabin. Drew was walking behind them, he looked like he had something on his mind but I ignored it.

Daph and I said goodbye to Percy and walked back to our cabin. On the way we chatted about many different things, about Percy's old adventures, about the story of my

mom, the big battle in Manhattan.

When we arrived at our cabin we went into our rooms and started to pack. Half way through my packing session, I heard slight crying noises.

I slowly followed the noises and they traced back into Daphne's room. I opened the door slightly just to see Daph's face.

She was lying at the bottom of her bed with her mother's Yankee baseball cap sitting upright on her lap.

Her bright orange athletic shirt was tear stained and her cheeks were puffy and red.

"Daph. Are you alright?" I slowly walked in.

She looked at me with her watery eyes and the sight broke my heart. I stepped forward and sat down beside her.

"Missing your mom?" I asked.

She laid her head down onto my shoulder and continued to cry.

"I-I'm just so used to her being here. Now its like a piece of me is gone." She looked up at me. She sniffed and continued to talk.

"What if. What if we never find her. If shes gone forever. I just couldn't live like that." Daphne sobbed.

"I don't have anyone but my family, and and you." She wiped her nose with the end of her sleeve and smiled.

"You-ya wanna know what I thought about you when we first met?" She gasped for air in between words trying to recover from crying so much while she asked me the question. I nodded and smiled.

"I thought you were a total weirdo." She laughed after her sentence.

"Its true. I thought you were just like so strange. " She smiled her one in a million smile.

"Yep and now you can't get enough of me." I smiled a cocky smile and winked at her.

"Yeah, in your dreams." She laughed and got up to get more tissues to dry her cheeks.

"Trust me. I'll be dreaming about you." I whispered.

* * *

**And thats the end of the new chapter. The next chapter will probably not be posted before New Years so I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season. See you soon.**

**-Eternalhunter96**


End file.
